ShadowHealing
by Shadowfang92
Summary: Two Leopard clan cats, Healingfeather and Shadowpaw had fallen in love. Its a forbidden love, But they will do anything to stay together, even if it meens leaving the clan. The two lovers will face many challenges one of which can be deadly.
1. A Surprise from Greystorm

**Hola! This will be my third Warriors story, and I have to say the best. I can not take total credit for this story, all the credit goes to the wonderful RPG **_**New Clans**_**! Which any of you readers are welcomed to join. I only own Shadowpaw, Ravenheart, Amberheart, Falcon, Spike, and Stealthpaw. I will like to give credit to: **_**Greensally, **_**whose cat is **_**Healingfeather, **_**as well as **_**the-11th-blackcat, Kittensgonecrazy, Redthroat, Mistypool, and I'm probably forgetting somone else, but I will get you, don't worry.**_

Shadowpaw prodded the brown tabby she-cat's head. "Mudpaw wake up! You're late for training! Blackpelt and Greystorm will be coming soon!" Shadowpaw hissed in his denmate's ear.

Mudpaw opened her eyes, "Wah? Oh yeah...I hope Blackpelt isn't angry," the she-cat mewed giving her pelt a quick lick before rushing out. Shadowpaw followed.

Shadowpaw waited with Mudpaw for their mentors to show up. Blackpelt showed up first he just looked at Shadowpaw and shrugged. He told Mudpaw to follow with the tip of his tail, then turned and headed out of camp.

"Bye Shadowpaw, I'm sure Greystorm is just running a little late. He will be here soon," Mudpaw mewed over her shoulder as she padded after her mentor.

Shadowpaw watched Mudpaw go and sighed putting his head on his paws. "Greystorm where are you?" Shadowpaw mumbled.

_Maybe I should go find him...but then again he might come over here while I'm looking for him and he'll be mad at me for showing up late. Ill just stay right here,_ Shadowpaw thought to himself. A couple minutes went by, so Shadowpaw decided to groom himself.

"Hope he gets here soon," murmured Shadowpaw, as he finished cleaning his black fur, which was very glossy now. Shadowpaw pricked his ears up, he heard a noise.

Graystorm stumbled into camp. He had a distant look on his face, his eyes filled with sorrow and joy, and his body seemed stiff with worry and another emotion that Shadowpaw didn't even understand yet. Shadowpaw watched Greystorm head to the warrior den, his green eyes took on a hurt expression, they turned angry when Greystorm came back out and headed to him.

"I'm sorry kid..." Graystorm mumbled. "I...I had something else to do." Shadowpaw snorted. "I'm being serious!" Graystorm insisted. "I'm really sorry!"

"If you really are sorry, then you'll tell me why you weren't here," Shadowpaw scoffed. "I want to know. After all, we are supposed to be mentor and apprentice." Graystorm sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here." With that, he ran away, giving Shadowpaw no choice but to follow him. They ran for a long time until Shadowpaw finally saw him stop at the edge of LeopardClan territory and sat down. Shadowpaw joined him.

"Shadowpaw..." Greystorm muttered. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." Shadowpaw nodded. _It must be something important! _Shadowpaw looked at his mentor, he had a wild look in his light blue eyes.

"Okay...I'm...I'm in love with a TigerClan cat..." Greystorm blurted out. Shadowpaw nearly fell over.

"WHAT!? WHO!? HOW!?" he gasped.

"You can't tell anyone" Greystorm meowed again.

Shadowpaw nodded. "I won't, you're my mentor I'll always be a loyal cat to you," Shadowpaw meowed quickly,"But you can't possibly think this is going to turn out well do you? I mean I don't know all of the warrior code but this doesn't seem to be in it." _So this is why he is always late for training...I hope he doesn't get hurt...or get kicked out, _Shadowpaw thought. Greystorm hung is head. Shadowpaw took one look at his mentor's grave face and quickly licked him between the ears. "Since you made a fur ball move like that I'll help you keep your secret, you can count on me," Shadowpoaw meowed, his green eyes were trusting.

"Thanks, you're okay kid," Greystorm purred.

"So let's go training!" Shadowpaw mewed, streching his feet.

"Alright, let's go," Greystorm replied turning to the trees.

**(I know it's kind of boring but the next chappy will be better...that's when Healingfeather comes in, and Shadowpaw falls in love...maybe...)**


	2. Foxes what a pain

**Once again, I can not take total credit for this story, all the credit goes to the wonderful RPG **_**New Clans**_**! Which any of you readers are welcomed to join. I only own Shadowpaw, Ravenheart, Amberheart, Falcon, Spike, and Stealthpaw. I would like to give credit to: **_**Greensally **_**whose cat is **_**Healingfeather **_**and**_** The11thBlackcat, Kittensgonecrazy, and Redthroat. **_**In this chappy, Healingfeather will be introduced, along with a few others, some of which won't be good...**

Shadowpaw and Greystorm came back from hunting, their mouths were full of prey. "Well done Shadowpaw," Greystorm purred dropping his catch on the fresh kill pile. Shadowpaw lifted up his chin he was proud of himself for catching so much. Shadowpaw dropped his prey onto the pile then grabbed a vole.

"I'm going to go give this to Frostfang," he meowed. Shadowpaw padded in the nursery.

"Why thank you Shadowpaw," Frostfang meowed as Shadowpaw dropped the vole by Frostfur's feet. Shadowpaw dipped his head and padded out of the den.

Healingfeather trotted back to the camp with a mouth full of goldenrod, she was helping to stock up on medical supplies, her ears pricked up when she heard rustling in the deep grass behind her, she sniffed the air, recognizing the scent as a LeopardClan cat. She shrugged and walked into camp, it was probably a patrol or something.

She entered the camp and put the goldenrod away, licking her lips to get the odd taste out of her mouth. She ran towards the nursery to see if she could play with the kits.

Shadowpaw padded up to Healingfeather. "Hey, how's life as a medicine cat? I bet it's not as fun as being a warrior, you must be bored out of your mind!" Shadowpaw purred.

"Well, it's quite interesting really, learning about all the treatments and stuff, but what's it like being an apprentice? Must be exciting!" Healingfeather replied.

"It's great. I should be getting my warrior name soon," Shadowpaw meowed. "I'm hoping I'll become a warrior before the next gathering." Turning his head to where his mentor sat, he said, "I've been working really hard." He said it loud enough for Greystorm to hear, hoping he will take the hint.

Healingfeather nodded. "I hope I get to go to a gathering soon, I haven't been to one yet," the she-cat said.

Shadowpaw opened his mouth to reply when Raincloud cut in, "Healingfeather, come here, I want to test you on you herbs!"

Healingfeather smiled apologetically to Shadowpaw. "Oh sorry Shadowpaw gotta go," she said running over to Raincloud. Shadowpaw dipped his head to Healingfeather before padded away to his mentor.

"Hey Greystorm," Shadowpaw began, Greystorm looked up.

"Yeah?" he meowed. Shadowpaw shifted his feet. He wasn't sure if he was aloud to ask this. _Why should I be scared to ask when can I become a warrior? I worked hard and I haven't told any cat about Greystorm's secret. _Shadowpaw gulped summoning up some courage

"When can I become a warrior?" he blurted out.

Greystorm was shocked at first, but he smiled at Shadowpaw and opened his mouth to reply only to be interupted.

Goldenpelt raced out of the nursery frantically, yowling at the top of her lungs. "No!Nooo!" Goldenpelt shrieked. "Sparklekit! She's gone!" Shadowpaw heard the yells and came rushing towards the queen, not waiting for Greystorm's reply.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked quickly.

Near the medicine cat den, the silver she-cat Healingfeather rushed out with her mentor. Healingfeather gasped and looked at her mentor

"We should help look," she said.

Raincloud nodded, "Get Duststar! She'll know what to do!" Healingfeather nodded and rushed to the leader's den. Shadowpaw waited for a reply, Raincloud went over and tried to calm the queen. Blackpelt and a couple other warriors came to see what the trouble was. "They're going to find her, don't worry," she spoke gently to the queen, "Sparklekit will come back, she just went on a little adventure." The medicine cat tried to assure her.

Shadowpaw nodded in agreement, he looked behind him towards the entrance, then back at the queen. "I'll go look around the camp entrance. Maybe I can scent her around there," he meowed dashing of towards the entrance.

Healingfeather came back with Duststar, she heard what Shadowpaw had said. "I'll help you," she said, desperate to find the little kit. Duststar nodded before padding up to the devastated Queen.

Shadowpaw nodded his head and started to sniff around. Right as soon as Healingfeather joined in, Raincloud followed. Healingfeather trotted a little out from the entrance, the little kit wouldn't have gotten far, she suddenly picked up a strange scent. It was something she had smelled, before but she couldn't place it.

"Shadowpaw, smell this," she said calling him over. Shadowpaw ran over, and took a deep sniff.

"What do you smell?" Raincloud asked as she ran over to where they were standing.Shadowpaw cocked his head trying to identify the musk scent.

Healingfeather shook her head. "I don't know but it's like..." she gasped, the scent coming back to her, she had smelled it when she was a kit... "A fox" she whispered.

Shadowpaw's green eyes widened. "If there's a fox hanging around we have to find the kit before it does," Shadowpaw meowed sounding very worried and serious. "Ill go get Greystorm," he said turning to go back to camp, but Healingfeather stopped him.

She shook her head. "No time, a kit doesn't have a chance against a fox! We have to find her as fast as we can!" she said trying to pick up the scent again, she found it, it was heading deep into the forest.

"Alright, lets go" Shadowpaw meowed following the scent. Healingfeather nodded and followed right behind the black-pelted apprentice, Raincloud followed as well. "I think she went this way," Shadowpaw meowed to the other. _Oh please, let Sparklekit be alright, _Shadowpaw thought as he continued to follow the trail.

The cats just kept going deeper in the forest when a sudden cry made all of them stop _Could that be Sparklekit? _Shadowpaw thought desperately. He ran towards the noise filled with uneasy feelings, the two she-cats close behind him. The trio came to an abrupt stop when they reached the place where the cry had been heard. Healingfeather gasped.

They had came to a small clearing, where they saw a fox's den and at the entrance was Sparklekit. Shadowpaw stepped towards the kit, but Healingfeather was quicker. She ran over and picked up the small kit. Just as Healingfeather was about to leave, she heard growling, two foxes came from the den. Her eyes widened as she stood there in shock, too scared to move.

Shadowpaw thought quickly, or in better words didn't think at all; he just acted. He shoved Healingfeather out of the way and leapt on one of the foxes. Shadowpaw couldn't let them have Sparklekit or Healingfeather. Rainclloud rushed in and started to claw at the other fox. Healingfeather placed Sparklekit behind a bush.

"Stay down and don't say anything," she whispered turning back to help Shadowpaw. The second fox was about to pounce on Raincloud. Healingfeather bit the fox's tail making it squeal in pain.

Shadowpaw turned around and yowled at Healingfeather. "Go get Sparklekit and go to the camp to get help, we'll be alright until then." _I hope..._

The male fox went towards Healingfeather. Shadowpaw snarled and jumped on its back, clinging for dear life. "Hurry Healingfeather," he yowled. Healingfeather nodded and picked up Sparklekit again. She ran from the clearing, dodging one of the fox's snapping jaws, praying that Shadowpaw and Raincloud would be alright.

Raincloud was keeping the female fox busy, keeping behind the fox. The vixen kept turning in circles trying to get at the she-cat. Eventually, the fox managed to snap at Raincloud's shoulder causing the medicine cat's shoulder to bleed.

The male fox finally shook Shadowpaw off, sending him flying. Shadowpaw landed on his side, the wind was knocked out of him. Then Shadowpaw felt sharp teeth on his scruff.

"Oh no you don't!" he yowled, twisting around before the fox's canine teeth closed on him. Shadowpaw clawed at the fox's face. Shadowpaw wiggled away only to trip on a rock, sending him crashing on the ground. Before he could get up, the fox was on him again.

Shadowpaw spat and clawed at the fox, trying to get free. The fox bit a nice little chunk out of Shadowpaw's side, yet somehow Shadowpaw got out of the fox's clutches alive. He started to dart towards a tree. If he could make it up there, he might have a chance, but he wasn't doing so well. He was losing a lot of blood and the foxes were rushing after him. The fox could've gotten him, but it must've been in a playful mood. _Yay me, _Shadowpaw thought. Over the fox's snarl, he heard Raincloud let out a yowl of pain. Shadowpaw jumped up the tree with the fox snapping at his heels. Shadowpaw called for Raincloud to come up, Raincloud nodded and darted towards the tree. She jumped out of the wa, of the fox and clawed her way up the tree while bleeding heavily.

"The others will come. Don't worry," she panted. Just has Raincloud said that, more warriors came bursting in, along with Healingfeather.

Shadowpaw felt so happy seeing the silver medicine cat, he didn't know why, but he did. Healingfeather had brought four warriors with her, Duststar, Flashcry, Ravenheart, and Lynxtail. Shadowpaw shivered, he was begining to feel very cold.

Healingfeather looked around for Shadowpaw and her mentor. She gasped when she saw Raincloud and Shadowpaw up the tree, both their pelts covered in blood. She took a deep breath and hissed at one of the foxes, both her and Flashcry pounced on it bringing it to the ground. Healingfeather scratched wildly at its face, pulling back her paws just in time, as the fox snapped at her.

Shadowpaw watched as the warriors and Healingfeather attacked the fox. _I should go help them, not wait here like a helpless kit, _Shadowpaw thought.

The black apprentice started to creep down the trunk when Raincloud hissed, "You mousebrain! I know you want to be brave, but be smart. You fought well already, let the fresh warriors do the rest!" Shadowpaw nodded and layed down on a branch. He wasn't feeling too good. He was still bleeding and if it didn't stop soon, he might die.

Healingfeather leaped out of the way, panting for breath. She had a scratch running down her flank. She'd dodged a massive paw swipe from one of the foxes, then she quickly bit down hard on the female fox's tail as Flashcry gave a final blow, knocking the beast to the ground still.

"One down, one to go," panted Healingfeather, jumping on the back of the other fox. The fox threw her off causing her to hit her head on the trunk of the tree. She slumped to the ground unconscious.

Seeing what happened, Shadowpaw jumped off the tree, not careing if its mousebrained. He had to save Healingfeather. Shadowpaw didn't notice Raincloud jumping after him.

Shadowpaw grabbed Healingfeather's scruff and started to drag her under a bush while the other fox was distracted by the warriors.

"You're going to be okay," he murmured licking Healingfeather's ear. _Oh please be alright..._Shadowpaw thought. Shadowpaw didn't hear Raincloud come in, he was too busy looking down at Healingfeather with a concerned look in her face. Healingfeather moved slightly her eyes slightly opening, seeing Shadowpaw looking down at her.

"What... what happened..." she murmured her voice very quite.

Shadowpaw let out a breath of relief, "Thank Starclan."


	3. Thank Starclan!

**Once again, I can not take total credit for this story, all the credit goes to the wonderful RPG _New Clans_! Which any of you readers are welcome to join. I only own Shadowpaw, Ravenheart, Amberheart, Falcon, Spike, and Stealthpaw. I would like to give credit to: _Greensally _whose cat is _Healingfeather and the-11th-blackcat, Kittensgonecrazy392, and Redthroat._ So how did you like the last chappy? Pretty interesting...? Well enjoy and R&R, or not I don't really care...Ow And I give a extra speciel thinks to The11thblackcat, shes a Awsome Beta, and she rules all **

Shadowpaw looked at Healingfeather. "You were knocked into a tree so I pulled you under here," he explained. Healingfeather looked at him once more before slipping into unconsciousness again. Shadowpaw watched Healingfeather, he was growing sleepy but he knew he must not sleep, for if he slept he might never wake. Slowly, he crept out of the bush and found the clearing empty, except for two dead foxes. _Where did every one go? _Shadowpaw thought, going back into the bush.

A short time later, Raincloud appeared with a pile of herbs. She looked at Healingfeather. "Too much blood loss. Over-exhaustion. I never trained her to fight foxes!" she whispered to herself under her breath. Shadowpaw looked worried, no matter how much blood he too, had lost.

"Can I help?" Shadowpaw asked.

"I'm... not... sure..." Raincloud said as she tried to cover the worst injuries with cobwebs.

Healingfeather could hear voices around her, she moved slightly trying to open her eyes a second time, which proved to be quite difficult. When she finally did it, she saw that she was still under the bush, Raincloud was now there.

"Rain...cloud," she murmured trying to sit up. Shadowpaw brightened up a little bit, his green eyes still held concern, but they also held anger, and something else as well...

"Oh, thank StarClan!" Raincloud cried as she heard Healingfeather speak. "Don't get up. Stay down, you don't need to move."

Shadowpaw sighed. "Do you need me to get anything? Water? Something...?" Shadowpaw asked again. Even though he was exhausted, he still wanted to make sure Healingfeather was alright and well. Healingfeather obeyed her mentor and layed back down.

"Is everyone... alright?" Shadowpaw heard Healingfeather ask. Shadowpaw nodded.

"Every one is fine," he meowed gently, Healingfeather was about to reply when Shadowpaw suddenly grew angry at her. "What were you thinking, coming back?! Did you want to die!?" he snarled.

"What was _I _thinking!? What were you thinking, trying to take on two full grown foxes by yourself, _you_ could've died!" Healingfeather snarled right back standing on her feet, ignoring her protesting limbs.

"But I didn't! I saved your life, and Sparklekit's!" Shadowpaw meowed eyes blazing.

"I'm really grateful for that," Healingfeather meowed.

"Trying to kill yourself is a pretty stupid way of showing it," Shadowpaw countered.

Raincloud stood up. "If you two are done and okay, we should get back to camp..."

Shadowpaw glared at Healingfeather one more time before limping away to camp. _Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be caring for her that way, she's a medicine cat. I can't love her, I just can't. It won't turn out, just like it won't turn out for Greystorm...but what if it does? Then is there hope for me and Healingfeather? _Shadowpaw thought, shaking his head. He looked over his shoulder to see Healingfeather falling slowly behind him.

Shadowpaw stopped and let her keep up.

_It's no use, worrying about this now. She probably doesn't feel the same way. I should be padding after Mudpaw, not a medicine cat._ All three cats finally arrived at the camp.

Healingfeather kept her head down as she followed Shadowpaw and Raincloud back. _Why did Shadowpaw just burst out at her like that? She didn't want him to get hurt, she didn't want him to die, she would be heartbroken if...Wait! Did she like Shadowpaw more than a clan mate? She couldn't, she had made a promise to Starclan... She couldn't, but why was she having feelings for him? It didn't matter though, he probably didn't feel that way about her..._Healingfeather was thinking as she followed her clan mates, she looked up for a brief second to see that Shadowpaw was waiting for her to catch up, she sped up to walk with him back to camp.

The trio got to back to camp, Shadowpaw waited for Healingfeather to go in first. He noticed that she looked back at him. There was something in her eyes that made Shadowpaw's heart beat faster, Shadowpaw shook his black head. _Pull your self together she doesn't like you...I think...No, if she liked you she wouldn't've chosen to be a medicine_ _cat...She was already a medicine cat before she knew you...Stop this right now, the only way you can stop this agony is telling her how you feel..._Shadowpaw argued with himself.

"Thank Starclan you're alright!" Greystorm came rushing over to the apprentices.

_Greystorm! That's it! He alone should know how it feels to love someone that is against the warrior code! _Shadowpaw looked up at his mentor. Greystorm's eyes were filled with relief. "You were so brave, but also very mouse brained," his mentor scowled. Shadowpaw shook his head not bothering to explain why he'd left without Greystorm.

"I need to talk to you about something later," Shadowpaw meowed. Healingfeather crept past Shadowpaw and his mentor. Her own mentor was following her.

Raincloud stopped, "Shadowpaw you need to go to our den so Healingfeather can check out your wounds." Shadowpaw nodded, giving a final look to his mentor, who had a curious look about his face, before padding to the Medicine cat den.

Healingfeather was already in the medicine cat den. Raincloud had told her she had to help her check out everyone who was in the fight with the foxes...

That would mean she had to check Shadowpaw. Although, she didn't wanted to, she needed time by herself to think. She couldn't understand why she was having these feelings. In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong. She had promised Starclan she would put her clan first, but she couldn't stop feeling this way. She had been like this for a long time, it was only now that she was releasing it.

Healingfeather looked up when she heard Shadowpaw come in. She gulped and walked over.

"Here let me have a look at you," she murmured, checking for any major injuries. The only wound being the deep cut that ran along his back. "Lay down I'm going to get some cobweb," she said. Shadowpaw obeyed and lay down on the bed of moss, she went to the back of the hollow, picking up a large portion of cobweb she walked back out.

Carefully she applied the cobweb along Shadowpaw's deep cut not saying anything. Minutes later, she stepped back. "There you go. You're welcome," she said walking out of the hollow before he could say anything. She needed to be alone. Healingfeather ran out of the camp, right past Raincloud's and Greystorm's confused look. She ran all the way to the high rock that sat just near the edge of their territory. Then she layed down and looked up at the sky. It was pink with faint, orange streaks due to the setting sun. She sighed deeply.

"Staclan please tell me why I feel this way about Shadowpaw..." she whispered into the sky hoping for some type of answer from her ancestors.

Shadowpaw sighed with relief. He was glad Healingfeather didn't want to talk, he wasn't sure if he could handle that right now. Shadowpaw heaved himself to his paws and walked slowly out of the medicine cat den. Stopped at the entrance because he wanted to savour Healingfeather's sweet scent. After he realized what he was doing he shook his head.

_She's a medicine_ _cat, I'm not allowed to have feeling for her ...So? Greystorm is a LeopardClan warrior that's in love with a TigerClan cat. Why aren't you allowed to be in love with a she-cat in your own clan?...She's a medicine cat ,not a warrior. It doesn't matter if anyone else besides me and her and Greystorm find out about my feelings. I can be kicked out right?...Is it so wrong? _Shadowpaw thought about it all as he made his way to his mentor.

"Greystorm I really need to talk to you," the apprentice murmured to his mentor.

Greystorm looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shadowpaw shook his head. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?" he meowed glancing from side to side, he felt like every cat in the clan was staring at him.

Healingfeather looked down at her paws, it was getting late. Above all things she didn't want to get in trouble for being missing from camp. With her head and tail low she slowly made her way down from the rock, Starclan must be angry at her...

She walked through the forest hearing a little mouse, she sighed and went into a crouching position leaping on the mouse ending its life quickly, at least she would have an excuse now...

Healingfeather made her way into camp again walking over to the fresh kill pile, leaving her mouse there and picking up a smaller one. She took one bite from it, twisting her nose. She didn't feel like eating, she looked up and saw Shadowpaw with Greystrom. She crouched down in the shadows that were now forming, hoping he wouldn't see her. _He probably didn't have feelings for her, he was in love with Mudpaw... That's the way it should be, _Healingfeather thought as she watched the apprentice and mentor. Unnoticed by any of the other cats she went into the medicine hollow lying on her bed of moss. She closed her eyes, hoping for a dream from Starclan to tell her what was right.

Shadowpaw waited for Greystorm to speak first, but when he didn't Shadowpaw blurted out, "I'm in love with Healingfeather." Shadowpaw lowered his head waiting for some kind of harsh words from Greystorm, but when they didn't come Shadowpaw looked up.

Greystorm looked shocked. "Well at least she's from the same clan," he purred trying to ease the tension.

Shadowpaw shook his head. "But she's a medicine cat, she's not allowed to love. I don't even know if she feels the same way. What should I do?" the apprentice wailed quietly. Greystorm thought for a moment

"Tell her how you feel," he meowed gently.

Shadowpaw shook his head. "What if... she... feels the same way? What will the clan think? Will they kick us out?" Shadowpaw shook his head again. "I don't want Healingfeather to get kicked out. That will hurt her so much," Shadowpaw meowed quietly.Shadowpaw shook his head again and looked in his mentor's soft face. "You know what? I don't care what the clan thinks. If Healingfeather feels the same way, then she should be allowed to love, even if it means being kicked out."

He walked away, not waiting to hear Greystorm's reply. Shadowpaw got all the way to the medicine cat den's entrance before he had second thoughts about telling her. Talking a deep breath, Shadowpaw shook all doubts out of his head, he took another deep breath and walked towards Healingfeather.

Healingfeather looked up when she heard someone coming, it was Shadowpaw. Healingfeather sat up giving herself a quick lick. _Just tell him how you feel, it will make these feelings go away when he says he doesn't love you, _she thought to herself as he stopped in front of her, she could feel his wonderful green eyes looking at her. She took a deep breath and looked up at Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw..." Healingfeather began before the black tom could. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now..." she trailed off looking down at her paws.

Shadowpaw looked at Healingfeather, his heart felt like it was beating a million times faster.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice cut in, making both apprentices jump.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to Shadowpaw," Healingfeather answered, Shadowpaw looked back down at the ground. _Does she know...did she guess? _Shadowpaw thought quickly.

"I think I'll just walk away now." Raincloud said, sending a knowing look in Healingfeather's direction. Raincloud shuffled out making a lot of noise as she did. Shadowpaw watched Raincloud go he waited until she was out off ear shot. Shadowpaw looked back at Healingfeather.

"Um, can I speak first, while I still have the confidence to?" he meowed quietly staring at Healingfeather.

Healingfeather looked surprised. "Um... sure," she meowed back.

Shadowpaw was silent for a little, then he suddenly blurted out, "I'm in love with you." Shadowpaw looked straight at Healingfeather waiting for some kind of reaction. _Oh, I hope she loves me too... _Shadowpaw waited for the answer.A look of disbelief crossed Healingfeather's face. _That's it she doesn't love me..._Shadowpaw thought sadly, but his ears pricked right up when he heard Healingfeather's response.

"I love you too" she gasped.

**(Shadowpaw: You would belive how happy I was when I heard Healingfeather say that, I felt like I...wait...I can't even explain the emotion I felt.**

**Healingfeather: I would have to say the same...we both knew it was wrong but...could you blame us?)**


End file.
